The present invention relates to an illuminated vanity mirror and particularly one for use by rear seat passengers of a vehicle.
Illuminated vanity mirror visors have become popular in vehicles, but are designed primarily for use by front seat passengers. In an effort to accommodate rear seat passengers, a variety of proposals have been made. One is to provide an illuminated vanity mirror located in the vehicle roof forwardly and in alignment with each of the rear passenger seats and which pivots downwardly from the roof for use. Typically, rear seats are hot divided into bucket seating areas as are front seats and therefore, if a third passenger is seated in the rear seat, even an installation of two of these units will not provide convenient usability to a third passenger located in the center of the rear seat of a vehicle. Also it is well known to mount an illuminated vanity mirror to the rear or in the headrest of the front passenger seat for use by the rear passenger aligned with the seat. With either of these prior rear seat vanity mirrors, however, multiple units are necessary for use by each of the passengers and they do not provide a usable system for a passenger located in the center of the rear seat.